1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to an adjustable stand of the type used to receive and support a workpiece thereon and permit movement of the workpiece relative thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various support stands are well known in the art. Such stands include a base, and a platform or other support member mounted on the base for a workpiece to be positioned thereon. An example of such a stand is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,509 (“the Kelly Patent”).
The Kelly Patent discloses a pipe jack assembly having an elongate base. A retractable tripod is attached to the base. A length of tubing is telescopically received within the base and has an upper end upon which a V-shaped member is mounted. A roller is positioned on each of two axially-extending rods, which are in turn mounted on the V-shaped member so that the longitudinal axis of each rod extends parallel to the major longitudinal axis of the V-shaped member. Mounting the rods on the V-shaped surfaces in this manner permits an elongate cylindrical pipe to be received on the rollers and circumrotated about its own major longitudinal axis. However, movement of the pipe or other workpiece is limited because each roller is only capable of circumrotating about the rod upon which the roller is mounted. Other references disclose supports with rollers mounted on a single axis. A pipe or other elongate workpiece engaging such rollers may only be moved in directions parallel to the longitudinal axis of the pipe or workpiece and perpendicular to the axis upon which the roller is mounted.
Although the related art discloses inventions which allow a cylindrical workpiece to be circumrotated about its longitudinal axis or translated in a direction parallel thereto, such inventions permit nothing more than bi-directional movement of a workpiece relative to the axis upon which the roller is mounted, or alternatively limit movement of the workpiece within a single plane by mounting the one or more rollers on a flat surface. Thus, there remains an opportunity for a stand to be provided that features a support upon which one or more roller assemblies are mounted upon which a workpiece having either a planar or curved surface may be moved in multiple directions relative to the roller assemblies.